Conventional antenna steering devices, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,207 issued Sep. 1, 1987 to Timineri; U.S. Pat. No. 6,285,338 issued Sep. 4, 2001 to Bai et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,559,806 issued May 6, 2003 to Watson, include a first motor providing full azimuth rotation (360°) about a vertical axis, and a second motor providing full elevation rotation (90°) about a horizontal axis. In certain applications, e.g. shipboard, maximum range of adjustability is a requirement; however, in instances when the total scan angle requirements are more limited, there are advantages to using less bulky systems. Specifically, the aforementioned fully adjustable systems have a large height profile requiring extra supporting structure, which adds to the complexity and cost of the device. Moreover, the first motor must support the mass of the antenna, as well as the mass of the second motor, which greatly increases the size of the first motor required. Furthermore, the center of gravity of a conventional antenna is usually offset from the pivot points, thereby requiring motors with considerably more torque.
In an effort to solve the aforementioned problems yoke supporting structures have been developed, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,439,550 issued Apr. 22, 1969 to Goulding; U.S. Pat. No. 4,238,802 issued Dec. 9, 1980 to Speicher; U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,140 issued Jul. 5, 1983 to Bastian et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,531,990 issued Mar. 11, 2003 to Verkerk. Unfortunately, when these devices are mounted in any position other than the vertical position illustrated in the patents, the antenna's center of mass would be far from the main support, which results in the base motor having to support the entire mass of the antenna, and, in some cases, the mass of the upper motor, as well. Furthermore, in pulley and wire systems the pull strings are the weakest link, which, when broken, disable the system and potentially cause uncontrolled movement. Relatively complex alternatives have also been developed, but these involve complicated mechanical structures, requiring high manufacturing costs.
An object of the present invention is to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a relatively simple gimbaled mounting platform with a centrally disposed ball joint for supporting a reflector.